Dominion Rod
The Dominion Rod is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It is an ancient magic device built by the Oocca race that was sealed away in the Temple of Time. The Dominion Rod allows Link to breathe life into certain statues and remotely operate them. The statues move and attack analogous to Link. Additionally, the Rod is needed in order to find the Sky Cannon that can transport Link to the City in the Sky. It can be used against enemies as a bludgeoning weapon, although it deals low amounts of damage. The Dominion Rod is found inside the Temple of Time and must be used to defeat Armogohma; however, once Link exits the Temple of Time, he discovers that the power of the rod has faded after many years, and the rod itself has lost it's normal color. Link manages to restore the Dominion Rod's power with help from Shad and the Ancient Sky Book. After this has been accomplished, the Dominion Rod serves little purpose in the game, as it has negligible offensive or defensive capabilities outside the Temple of Time. Four types of statues can be controlled with the Dominion Rod. The first type is a small statuette in the Temple of Time. Their only use is to weigh down Foot Switches and scales. There is only one of the second kind. This one is taller, heavier and carries a giant hammer, which can instantly destroy most enemies and obstacles, including the usually-invincible Blade Traps. It must be led through most of the Temple of Time. Another type of statue is found only in the Temple of Time's boss chamber. These statues cannot move, but can use a slamming attack that will damage Armogohma. Along with the statue which must be led through the dungeon, these are the only statues with any offensive capabilities. The final type of statue are the Owl Statues. These are the only moveable statues found outside of the Temple of Time and are always found near a missing piece of the Ancient Sky Book. They can be used as extra platforms to reach faraway ledges, which is often useful for acquiring these pieces. They can also be used to reach otherwise unobtainable treasure chests, containing either high-value Rupees or heart pieces. If Link tries to attack with a statue which naturally has no weapons, the statue will just vibrate slightly. However, Link's swing with the Rod can cause a minor amount of damage. If Link is standing in front of a controlled statue that can attack and he makes it attack, Link will take damage from the statue's swing. The Dominion Rod bears similarities with the "Command Melody" from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Both allow Link to take control of statues and can be found in dungeons with similar layouts. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors The Dominion Rod appears as one of Princess Zelda's weapon types available through the Twilight Princess DLC pack. Its element is Darkness and it allows Zelda to summon Hammer Guardian Statues and Owl Statues to aid her in battle. The Dominion Rod from Twilight Princess appears under the name Old Dominion Rod and is Zelda's default Level 1 Dominion Rod. Weapon Level * Level 1 - Old Dominion Rod * Level 2 - High Dominion Rod * Level 3 - Royal Dominion Rod Gallery File:Twilight Princess Temple of Time Dominion Rod Mural (Render).png|Mural from the Temple of Time depicting the Dominion Rod from Twilight Princess File:Hyrule Warriors Dominion Rod Old Dominion Rod (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Old Dominion Rod from Hyrule Warriors File:Zelda Rod - HW.png|Promotional Render of Zelda wielding the Old Dominion Rod from Hyrule Warriors es:Cetro del Dominio Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Rods